the_hidden_alphafandomcom-20200213-history
Nellie Delerra
Background Nellie Delerra, daughter to the Alpha Alejandro Delerra (deceased), is the supposedly last member of her pack. Her old pack is killed in a rogue attack at the age of fifteen, and she escapes but is chased by a rogue until her adoptive father, Paul Anderson, saves her. From this, she becomes Nellie Anderson and lives two worlds as she works to build up a powerful pack to avenge her family's murder. With the revelation of her true identity, the Anderson family is sworn to secrecy about the supernatural world. Personality Although she was once hot-tempered and isolated as a teen, Nellie outgrew that phase and is confident, charming, and intelligent. With her charm, she is able to manipulate people when the time calls for it. Although she is meticulous in her thoughts and actions, Nellie still makes mistakes that sometimes leads to the possible revelation of who she truly is to people. She can be very protective and her natural protective sense as a leader enhances this personality of hers. Nellie has a naturally nurturing personality, and she shows this with her great care towards those of her pack and family. Nellie is especially protective of her biological brother Jake, and towards Ronnie Anderson who is part of her adoptive family. Appearance Standing at 5"4 feet, Nellie Delerra has long brown hair accompanied by hazel eyes. Her honey caramel beige skin has beauty marks that can be found in multiple places. On the side of her right rib, she has an identifying birthmark that can only be found on the Chosen One. The red-toned birthmark is in the shape of a rose bud and changes over time to spread and appear as a rose blooming once she fully unlocks the abilities of the VioPro. Species Information Nellie is a werewolf that belongs to an old pack that is later revealed to be of royal descent. All werewolves gain their wolves from an ancestor, and it so happens that Nellie's wolf was the former wolf to Queen Serenity. Deemed with the name Clarissa, Nellie gains the knowledge of her wolf on her sixteenth birthday when her body undergoes the transformation. Clarissa's form Clarissa, the former Wolf to late Queen Serenity, is assigned to Nellie to become her wolf. Her appearance is that of pure white fur with golden eyes that are accompanied with violet specks. When transformed, Nellie controls alongside Clarissa. Abilities and Personality Due to the smaller frame of Clarissa, she is faster on her feet and becomes quite aggressive when the life of her equal is in danger. She is able to outrun even a Mynx, who are known to be the fastest supernaturals. With the binding of souls, Clarissa and Nellie are like-minded. They share similar traits which help improve their communication and understanding. Just like Nellie, Clarissa shares a very fiercely protective trait. Her one concern is to protect Nellie and provide advice when she is dormant. Since their minds are combined to be of one, her form is dormant until triggered into transforming, so she can still speak to Nellie. Mate Relation All werewolves have a mate, and because of this, Nellie Delerra is able to find her mate once she becomes eighteen. Nellie is told by an Alpha by the name of Luke Reagan that she is his mate. It is denied by Nellie due to her not having reached eighteen yet. The ability to sense your mate is granted to both werewolves and does not require both of them to reach the age of eighteen. Mates are bounded together for eternity and is predetermined. It is due to the bond made between each werewolf's wolf within them. These wolves are granted their memories back once their equal are mated together through a mating ritual. All memories returned to them confirm the unknown attraction and connection to the other that they experience before being mated. Mate Luke Reagan is confirmed to be Nellie Delerra's mate once she reaches eighteen. Although she hid her scent - which wolves use to find their mates - Clarissa and Luke's wolf, Klaus, are the descendants of the late King and Queen. The ability to hide her scent is weak against the bond that Klaus and Clarissa have, which shows that Luke's declaration of being Nellie's mate holds true. After performing the mating ritual, Nellie and Luke are bond together as mates for eternity. Their mating is blessed by their ancestors. Luke Reagan Known to be open-minded and nurturing, Luke provides Nellie with another perspective as they plot against the King. He shows no signs of being over-possessive towards her and treats her as his equal. When first meeting Nellie, he was under the impression that Belle was her name. After the truth is out about who she really is, Luke provides his support towards Nellie; even though their connection as mates was not confirmed, he stood by her side and stuck to his belief that she is his mate. Rogue Attack Arc At the age of fifteen, Nellie escapes the deadly attack against her pack that results in the extermination of them. With nowhere to go and a rogue chasing after her, she struggles to keep herself away from it and stay alive. A miracle happens as a car comes down the road and towards Nellie as she finally finds the road. She escapes the woods to stand and scream for help towards the car. It is revealed that the person in the car is Paul Anderson who saves Nellie's life by risking himself to keep the girl safe. The rogue who followed Nellie through the woods appears and bites onto Paul's arm which results later in a scar. After fleeing down the road with the unconscious Nellie, Paul brings her to his home and tends to the unknown girl with the help of his wife Celeste Anderson. The couple decides that, against all questions towards the girl, they will take her into their home and adopt the now orphaned child. A year after becoming Nellie Anderson, Nellie undergoes her first transformation on her sixteenth birthday. Escaping her home into the woods to keep her human family from knowing, she is unexpectedly followed by Ronnie Anderson who witnesses the transformation. Confessing to her adoptive sister that she is a werewolf, Nellie then transforms. In wolf form, Nellie gains control alongside her wolf Clarissa, who guides the teenager to show she is not a threat. After gaining Ronnie's trust, the girl sits beside her wolf form and both are surprised by the appearance of their parents. Paul Anderson, believing his daughter will be harmed, grabs a hold of a rock and is about to throw it at Nellie until she transforms before their eyes. Moving Arc